Vogel im Käfig
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: [Kau terdiam. Tak beranjak pergi, terkurung kesedihan, terhanyut dalam sepi.. ] Apa yang harus kulakukan, agar kau berpaling padaku?


**Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), etc. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Malam itu berbeda. Setidaknya untuk Eren Jaeger.

"A-Ah!"

Tubuh pemuda itu tersentak, saat pria yang berada di atasnya memajukan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan konstan, menumbuk titik terdalam tubuhnya keras, membuatnya terpekik menahan nikmat.

"N-nh! He..Heichou,"

Derit tempat tidur melantun, nafas memburu, dua tubuh saling merengkuh yang mengilap karena peluh. Semuanya begitu asing untuk Eren. Pemuda itu mencoba tetap fokus pada manik kelabu Sang Korporal yang menyipit tajam. Tapi, mengapa begitu sulit? Pandangannya semakin lama semakin memudar, memutih samar. Di saat bersamaan berjuta kelip bintang berpendar di kepalanya.

"Heichou.. ah! _I..I'm-I'm close.."_

Perutnya bergejolak seakan kumpulan kupu-kupu menggelitik ingin terbang. Dan ketika mereka sudah begitu dekat.. begitu dekat dengan klimaks, Eren meneriakkan namanya lantang. Keduanya melepaskan hasrat terpendam bersamaan. Rasanya tak lagi terkekang, begitu bebas..

Rivaille menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk memeluk lebih erat. Belum sempat belah bibir Eren membentuk senyum, pemuda Jaeger itu terdiam lalu detik kemudian ia menangis. Iris hijau rumputnya terbelak tak percaya. Eren menangis dalam diam. Bukan karena intonasi suara korporal yang berbeda dari biasanya, bukan juga karena sentuhan bibir yang mengecup lembut pipinya.

Eren menangis, _karena sebuah nama…_

"Petra,"

**.**

**.**

**Vogel im Käfig**

**:: **_**Nakazawa Ayumu**_** ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © **_**Hajime Isayama**_

**.**

**.**

_[Kau terdiam. Tak beranjak pergi, terkurung kesedihan, terhanyut dalam sepi.. ]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Koridor itu temaram sinar bulan. Sunyi, sepi. Si pemuda Jaeger tetap berjalan melewati koridor gelap menuju sebuah ruangan tersendiri dengan perlahan. Ia mencoba mengintip hingga manik hijau indah miliknya menangkap sosok Sang Korporal, duduk di dekat sisi jendela memunggunginya._

_Eren menikmatinya. Eren selalu menikmati setiap kegiatan rahasia malamnya, untuk sekedar mencuri lihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Rivaille dalam diam. Tapi untuk malam ini, Eren merasa ada yang berbeda. Eren tidak bisa secara langsung menatapnya, karena wajah Rivaille berpaling menengadah melihat langit malam di balik jendela kamar. Terlihat begitu sendu. Itu yang bisa Eren tebak saat ini. Ia tahu.. walau Rivaille tidak banyak bicara, walau Rivaille minim ekspresi, Eren tahu.. bahwa sang Korporal tengah terluka._

"_Mau sampai kapan kau di sana, bocah?"_

_Suara rendah Rivaille membuat Eren sedikit terkejut. Ketahuan sudah. Rivaille pasti akan menghukumnya, entah dengan tendangan kasar miliknya, atau kalau sedang berbaik hati mungkin ia akan ditugaskan membersihkan seluruh markas besar ini tanpa bantuan seorangpun. Tanpa bantuan seorangpun… Eren tertegun. Ah.. bukankah sejak peristiwa 'itu' memang hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa?_

"_Masuklah Jaeger, ini perintah,"_

_Pernyataan absolute seorang Rivaille tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Eren melangkah seraya menunduk dalam, tak berani –lebih tepatnya malu- untuk menatap wajah Sang atasan. "A..Ano.. He-Heichou, maafkan saya, saya hanya-.."_

"_Duduk di situ, Jaeger,"_

_Eren melirik sebuah kursi kayu di dekatnya dan segera duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka lewatkankan untuk berdiam diri. Keheningan lama yang menyapanya membuat Eren tak nyaman, ia menatap kembali Rivaille, tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tak kunjung mendapat hukuman. Matanya tak sengaja melihat perban di pergelangan kaki Rivaille, _

"_Heichou, apakah kaki anda masih sakit?" tanyanya ketakutan. Rivaille tak menjawabnya, membuat Eren kembali diserang rasa bersalah._

"_Ma-Maafkan saya Heichou, gara-gara Saya-.."_

"_Kakiku sudah lebih baik, tidak perlu kau khawatirkan lagi,"_

_Rivaille menyelanya. _

"_Apakah Heichou ingin saya ambilkan minum?"_

"_Aku tidak haus Jaeger,"_

_Dan mereka kembali terdiam, menilik pada pikiran masing-masing. Eren kembali menatapnya, wajah tampan itu tetap terlihat datar, dingin tak berekspresi. Apa yang harus Eren lakukan untuk memecahkan keheningan ini? Ia hanya pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang tidak mengerti apapun. Biasanya, malam-malam seperti ini Ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan anggota Scouting Legion yang lain.. bercanda bersama Auruo-san dan Gunter-san, mengobrol ringan bersama Erd-san atau berbagi cerita tentang Heichou bersama.. Petra-san. Eren menggigit bibir sementara tubuhnya bergetar, semua ini… terjadi karena kesalahannya.._

"_Maafkan saya..,"_

_Pikiran Eren berkecamuk tak tenang, terbesit kenangan beberapa hari lalu.. saat ekspedisi ke-57 dilaksanakan, tugas pertamanya sebagai anggota Scouting Legion. Hari itu.. Titan Wanita berintelijensi mengejarnya, membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya.. semua teman-temannya.._

"_Maafkan saya..,"_

_Eren tidak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf, Ia tahu.. ia tahu pasti Rivaille memikirkan semua itu. Dan yang Eren tidak tahu, bahwa sedari tadi, Rivaille memperhatikannya, melihatnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan. Membiarkan Eren menggantikannya menangis untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya._

"_Maafkan saya..,"_

**_._**

**_._**

_Sejak hari itu, Eren selalu mengunjungi kamar Sang Korporal setiap malam, bertahan untuk berdiri di depan pintu hingga Rivaille mengizinkannya masuk. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka berdua tidak ada yang berbicara, keduanya terus terdiam dan berakhir ucapan Maaf yang Eren tuturkan berkali-kali dalam lirih._

_Namun malam ini, malam yang berbeda.._

_Tanpa menunggu izin, Eren memasuki kamar Rivaille hanya untuk menemukan korporal tersungkur duduk di kursinya dalam keadaan mabuk. Eren mengeryit melihatnya, belum pernah Ia melihat atasannya seperti ini. _

"_Kau.. datang lagi..Eren?"_

_Gerutu Rivaille tidak jelas. pria itu terus saja berbicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak bisa diterima akal logika, dan pada akhirnya, Rivaille menggeram kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Eren mulai khawatir, "Akan saya ambilkan air," katanya._

_Tanpa diduga, sebelum sempat Eren beranjak pergi, Rivaille menahannya. Menarik lengannya hingga tubuh Eren mendekat. Degup jantung Eren meningkat dan wajahnya merona merah tatkala Rivaille memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat begitu terasa oleh Eren, seakan mengodanya._

"_Jangan pergi..,"_

_Suara Rivaille begitu lirih. Nadanya yang terdengar sendu membuat Eren tercekat. Dan saat Rivaille menciumnya, jantung Ereng bertalu kian cepat tanpa kompromi. Ia tidak tau mengapa, tapi rasanya bahagia sekali. Seseorang yang kau hormati, seseorang yang kau puja memelukmu, merengkuhmu dalam dekapan yang hangat dan mencium bibirmu. Eren merasa tak lagi ada beban, hingga tubuhnya terasa ringan, ciuman itu terasa memabukan hingga membuat dua kaki Eren gemetar seperti jeli. Dengan tak ada perlawanan, Eren membiarkan dirinya dihempaskan di atas kasur. Rivaille lalu bergerak menyentuhnya lebih dan memulai segalanya.._

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Eren merasakan perbedaan yang begitu memikat, kini ia kembali harus menangis. Eren tak bisa menggambarkan dengan tepat, tapi saat kata itu meluncur begitu saja oleh Rivaille, hatinya terasa sakit, begitu perih.

"_Petra,"_

Nama itu.. nama perempuan itu.. Rivaille menganggapnya sebagai diri'nya', bukan sebagai Eren pada aslinya.. Eren kembali menangis. Karena setelah sekian lama ia tau bahwa dirinya tak bisa menggantikan sosok gadis itu. Betapa sombongnya Eren, seakan-akan setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama, Eren berfikir bisa membuat Rivaille menjadi miliknya. Utuh.

Menyadari lelehan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa begini lemah? Ia laki-laki.. Ia seorang laki-laki. Eren beranjak untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, diliriknya sosok Rivaille yang baru saja jatuh terlelap.. Melihatnya, membuat perih dihatinya semakin menjadi. Ia hanya pengganti. Ia bukan apa-apa, ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Rivaille. Eren tersenyum miris lalu mengusap kasar sisa-sisa jejak air matanya.

Eren memutuskan kembali. Berjalan tertatih kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap, di ruang bawah tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n: Salam kenal! Saya newbie di fandom ini, jadi untuk selanjutnya mohon bantuannya! Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang mendukungku agar terus menulis. oke, salahkan saya, banyak fanfiksi lain yang masih belum update, Saya nekat untuk menulis cerita bersambung baru dan terjun ke Fandom Snk ini. Astaga! sunguh, pesona Rivaiiledan juga chemistry Riren tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.  
**

**Baik, sekali lagi salam kenal! Hargai saya dengan tinggalkan jejak. kritik saya perbolehkan. flame karena genre dan pairing atau apapun yang sama sekali tidak membangun akan saya abaikan. Saya urusi kesukaan saya, Anda urusi kesukaan anda. mudah dan menyenangkan, bukan? ^^**


End file.
